The Revolution Begins
As planned, near the funeral ceremony, the rebels sang for freedom and Kiva blends in. She sensed Reia from the rooftops and has caught up with her. Reia: Have I missed anything? Kiva: No, it's too quiet. Finished your errand yet? Reia: Yeah, the trap is set. Kiva: That's great. Reia: Seen anything strange while I was gone? Kiva: Not really. Just guards on the street. Reia: I see. I know this is off-subject, but do you have a birthday wish? Kiva: Why are you asking me that? Reia: I was...curious. That's all. Kiva: I can understand that. What I want for my wish... Reia: A momento? Kiva: Yeah. In case I went somewhere and I would like something to remember you by. - Reia then picked out a small present from her pocket. Reia: Wish granted. Kiva: Is this..for me? Reia: Sure. Go ahead and open it. - Kiva opened her next present and it is revealed to be a new Wayfinder. Kiva: Wow... Is that Terra's Wayfinder? Reia: No. Terra helped me designed this, just for you. Kiva: Wow... - Kiva takes her new Wayfinder and it glowed with a soft light in return. Kiva: This is so pretty... Reia: You liked it? Kiva: Yes. - Kiva hugged Reia. Kiva: Thank you so much.. Reia: Happy birthday, sis. Kiva: Thank you, big sis.. - Unexpectedly, a soldier, stupidly, shot a woman defencelessly and the revolution began quicker than expected. Reia: *grunts* That idiot! Kiva: Yeah.. We can't stay here. Reia: We need to get to the barricade, fast! Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva and Reia ran as fast as they can to the barricade and time suddenly slowed down as both Kiva and Reia stopped and looked around their surroundings. Reia: Did you feel that? Kiva: Yeah. ???: There's no use of resisting. - Both Kiva and Reia looked up and sees Future Kiva looking at the duo. Future Kiva: I told you before, sister... I know how you think. Kiva: What? You... You looked different. Future Kiva: We may have different appearances, but we both shared the same heart. - Future Kiva floated down, leaving Reia more worried. Reia: What do you want really want from her? Future Kiva: A second chance. To be with Terra again...and start over. Reia: That incident you have...all for creating a family of darkness... Kiva: Darkness can't be the only option you can settle. Future Kiva: I know that. But that light has been stolen from me. Reia: Because of your heart!! You have no idea how hard it was, protecting someone you love. Future Kiva: That love is taken away. - Future Kiva summoned her own Keyblade, the Darkness of Heart, and Reia stood back. Reia: That Keyblade... Future Kiva: So you noticed. Unlike hers, mine has the power to unlock people's hearts. Reia: You are not stealing her heart.. Over my dead body! Future Kiva: No matter what the victim I pick, I win. Kiva: *summoned her Keyblade* Not today.. Reia: Let me handle this... Kiva: Are you sure... Reia: I am. - Reia grabbed her power pole and the two clashed. But Future Kiva's power is easily too dangerous, Reia can only dodge her attacks and Kiva spotted a gun next to her. Kiva: I can't... - Reia was knocked into the floor, by her opponent, and Kiva ran towards her. Reia: Darn... Kiva: Reia! Are you alright? Reia: Yeah. I'm okay.. Future Kiva: I know you are holding back. Show me your true power... Reia: Sis, think you can fight her? Category:Scenes